Demon After Story
by Lepercohn97
Summary: It's been four years since that crazy day and Ciel is feeling differantly about his butler! Suckish Summary! go easy on me since it's my first fanfic! btw, This is a Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler! I don't own any of it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Relization**

**January 10, 1876**

It was a bright morning as Sebastian Michialles walks into young Ciel Phantomhive's room with a tea cart filled with the young master's breakfast. "It is time to awake young master. This morning's tea is chamille with a slight sprig of mint. To go along with that lovely beverage, is some delicious chocolate cake with dark chocolate frosting." Sebastian says kindly, pooring they young master's tea. Then he begins the slow task of dressing the young lad. He pulls Ciel's shirt on over his head and pulls his shorts on after. Then come the socks, the boots, the jacket, and the tie. The last thing he places on the boy is his custom made eye patch. Making the young lad seem as if he had been a survivor from a war somewhere. "Thank you very much Seb. I rather appreciate it." Young Master Phantomhive whispers so softly, that even Sebastian (a demon himself) could hardly hear him. "Your welcome. Is there anything I could get you, young master?" "No, although I wish that I could actually drink this tea. Ever since the Hanna incident, I have rather missed drinking the tea that you make for me each morning." Ciel replies unconciously. "Is that so? Well, I find it rather amusing to have another demon to 'pal around with' as you would say." Sebastian laughs. "Is that so? Well, since you never got a chance to eat my soul, you are still a butler. MY butler! Which means that you must still listen to me!" Ciel retorts. "That may be true, but you are still a child, that means if you want to eat somebody's soul, then that would mean that you are their slave, meaning our contract is broken and it would mean the same as if I had eaten your soul!" Seb contridicts. "Fine, you win. You know, it's been almost four years and I seem to have grown a little." Ciel observes. "Hmmm...yes, I guess you have. I don't really know if that is uncommon or not. You see, there were only three demons who sold their soul to a greater power. Claude, Hanna, and myself were the only three turned. And we were all adults when this accured. So I'm not sure whether or not that Greater Power allows those who have just barely reached adolsence, the chance to grow." Sebastian pondered, tugging gently at his crisp, white glove. "Let's get off the subject, I'm rather bored and wish to be entertained. What do you have in mind, Sebby?" Ciel asked, a little to fondly. "How about we travel into town and look for some fun. When I had first become a demon, I rather enjoyed reaking havick amoung the villages. But that was over a century ago. I'm pretty sure that would seem most inappropriate." the butler hinted. "Fine idea, old chap. Let's get a move on! The sun won't stay forever." the former young master of the Phantomhive resadence says, hoping out of bed and knocking into Sebastion during the process. When Sebastian didn't let go of the 16-year-old (he looked almost that age), a warming sensation came over the lad. A smile played at his plump lips as Sebastian finally released him and set him on his feet. "Are you alright, young master? You seem rather odd." Sebastian inquires quizically. "Oh...um...I-i'm f-f-fine!" Ciel stutters, his cherub-like face flushing. "Sebastian, um, how about going to town, we instead stay here." Ciel suggests. "That's a splendid idea? What did you have in mind of doing?" Sebastian suspiciously asks. "Oh, nothing. I was just wanting to stay home today, that is all. You may leave me to my thoughts." Ciel mumbles, cueing Sebastian's exit. "Alright young master, if that is what you wish!" Sebastian says confused. The butler walks out of the room and shuts the door softly behind him. As soon as Ciel's demon ears no longer heard the butler's footsteps he let out a soft cry of anguish. What was the matter with him? He was acting like Lizzie! The thought of her name brought fond memories back to his mind. The times when Lizzie when spend multiple evenings with him and they would dance the nights away. He remembered the first time she declared that she wanted to have a ball. He didn't know how to dance, so Sebastian taught him in five minutes. He could still feel Sebastian's touch upon his skin. STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! he mentally slapped himself for even thinking like that. But the truth was, he CRAVED Seb's touch. It was like a light breeze on a warm summers day. Like hot chocolate on a cool winter evening. It filled him with so much warmth and desire, that he just couldn't hardly control the way he reacted around the oringinal demon. Sure, Sebastian had stolen his life from him, but it was Ciel's decision to do so in the first place. Sebastain had turned him into a demon and that had given Ciel the advantage point of what he wanted most. Sebastian Michaells. Finally admitting this to himself brought such an unknown relief to him that he softly cried out with pleasure. At that moment, he was going to set his full proof plan into action. But how?

**Chapter 2. confrontments**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the rather long break, I don't know if any of you like this! I just kinda had writer's block!

For anyone who's wandering or doesn't know what this is, it is a Kuroshitsuji (aka Black Butler) fanfic.

-I do not own Kuroshitsuji and/or the charactors!-

...btw, potential YAOI by the end of the chapter...

Chapter 2. confrontments

(SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V.)

Having been in his room quite a while, the demon butler ventured down the hall to the young master's bedroom. "My lord, are you quite alright? You haven't been out of your room all day!" he calls loud enough for Ciel's ears to hear. "I'm quite fine, Sebastian. Just rather lost in thought!" the young lad replies.

The demon stood there for longer than necesary, then walked into the room.

"Young Master? Are you SURE that everything's alright? You haven't acted this down in ages." Sebastian asks concerningly. From what he could tell, Ciel was slightly blushing.

"I'm just fine! What part do you not understand?" the teenager replies in a rather husky voice, causing the demon butler to look at him oddly.

"Alright, if your sure that you're alright! You know where to reach me!" Sebastian sighs, walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

xXx

(Ciel's P.O.V.)

'That was close!' he thinks as he covers his face with his hand. 'I shouldn't have said anything at all!' Just thinking about the servent made his pants tighten a fraction. 'STOP!' he mentally screams at himself, grabbing the closest pillow and hugging it to his chest.

He just had to get his plan into action, otherwise, it would never work!

THE PLAN:

Ciel was going to call Sebastian to him. Then, he was going to tell him that two things were going to happen. Not knowing if they would be for bad or for worse. He would tell Sebastian that his duties of being a butler were no longer needed. Then, after a moment to let that sink into his mind, he would tell him that Seb would then become his lover. Afterwards, not caring what his response was, Ciel would lean in and kiss the demon softly on his cool lips.

Going over his plan one more time, he rung the bell that called in his demon, yes, HIS demon.

"Yes my lord?" the rather appealing manitone voice called in through his open door. "Sebastian, your time as a butler have come to an end." Ciel began. "What is it that you wish for me to do?" the now ex-butler asked cautiously. Phantomhive swiftly turned and strutted towards the other male. When less than a foot away, he spoke. "I want you to love me!" He crossed the remaining distance, wrapping his gangly arms around the man's neck and bringing his lips to the other's. It took only moments for the other demon to wrap his arms around Ciel's rather small waist and deepen the kiss further. Ciel's tongue raked over the older man's lips wanting acess to explore the other's mouth, which was quickly accepted. Pushing the young lad onto the bed, the pair preceded to turn the kiss into something else. Wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist, he started to grind against Seb, causing the larger male to moan in anticipation.

Caught up in their embrace neither of them noticed a specific redheaded reaper, standing in the door way. That is until they heard his insane laughter break the dead silence around the two intoxicated lovers.

Well, what did you think? Any good? I thought it would be amazing to put Grell into the middle of everything! More of the growing relationship between the two will come at a later date!

PLEASE REVIEW!

-And don't hate on me! This is my first fanfic!-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok, so here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! I may not be writing a whole lot due to the fact that I'm REALLY intrested in this new manga "Heart no Kuni no Alice"! I may just put something in here that goes along with it!

also, there will most likely be a lemon and/or yaoi by the end of this chapter or the next!

Enjoy!

-I do not own Kuroshitsuji and/or their charactors!-

(CIEL'S P.O.V.)

As the laughter grew more and more insane, the young lad could hear Sebastian growl under his breath. Quickly releasing Ciel, the ex-butler gets up and faces the reaper.

"Grell, what the hell do you want?" Sebastian barks out at the redhead.

"Oh, can't I just come and visit the man of my dreams?" Grell cackles, prancing over to where Sebastian stood.

Ciel finds himself standing up and curling his hands up into fists. "Oh! It seems that somebody's getting a little cheeky there! Well, honey, hit the road. I've known him WAY longer than you and nobody, I repeat, NOBODY is going to get him before me!" the reaper howls, glaring hatefully at Ciel.

"I'd like to see you try asshole!" he bellows, letting loose a stream of his demon powers in the crazy man's direction.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so scared!" Grell dramatizes, putting his hand to his face in a fake act of fear.

When the man wasn't looking, Sebastian knocks him in the face then grabs the reaper by his throat.

"I think it would be best that you leave, otherwise we'll have to call more reapers to come and pick up your damn remains!" Sebastian spits out, gripping harder than was really necesary.

The redhead just nodds his head with geniune fear in his amber eyes.

"GET OUT!" The pissed off demon hisses. And with the speed of a cheetah (or better yet a DEMON!), Grell races for the door, just barely clipping his foot on the frame.

Once gone, Sebastian turns back to a confused Ciel. "Are you quite alright, Young Master?" "I told you that your duties as a butler have been lifted. So, stop calling me young master!" Ciel laughs nervously. With a small smirk, Sebastian walks over and wraps his long arms around the 16-year-old's waist once more. "So, where were we?" he asks seductivly. "Um... I think we were just hitting the bed?" Ciel suggests, turning a deeper red than Sebastian's eyes. Chuckling, the older "lover" throws the boy to the bed and starts sending a trail of kisses over his soft, pale flesh, sending goosebumps to replace where Seb's lips had been and a soft moan escapes the young lad's lips.

"You like that, do ya?" Sebastian whispers huskly. Making Ciel groan with pleasure once more. Continueing his trail of kisses and goosebumps, the older man starts to unbutton his bocchan's shirt, then his pants, and then finally the eyepatch that always covers the eye that was marked those many years ago.

"You know that you have really beautiful eyes," Sebastian murmers to the young earl as he blushes and covers his eye. Sebby gently starts to remove the boys hand from his eye. "No, don't cover it up! I love looking at BOTH of your eyes! It doesn't help that the rest of your body is fun to look at but, hey! I'm used to seeing both." They both laugh and continue to undress, rather slowly I might add! Savoring every moment that they were together. Ever since they had moved to Ireland, it's been rather quiet between them, so they were making the most out of it!

Sebastian starts dropping his hands lower and lower still down the lad's body with each passing second. Finally, reached his destination. He begins to let his long, cold, fingers drift of Young Phantomhive's lower section, bringing a big reaction from the boy each time.

Without any consent, the ex-butler sticks his fingers inside Ciel and begins to move around.

"Se-se-Sebastian!" the earl cries, sending shivers down the demon's spine. He just loved it when Ciel cried out like that.

They were both about to reach their climax, so he quickly removes his fingers and replaces them with his 'extintion'. He hears Ciel's quick intake of breath and begins to thrust, soft and slow at first, then rougher and faster with each one.

Ciel screams as they both reach equilibrium and Sebastian lets out a long awaited sigh.

They fall asleep, soon after, in eachother's arms.

What did you think? Any good? BTW, if you don't like any of this stuff, then you should have stopped reading this by the first chapter! It's your own fault!

-quickly hides behind Sebby, making sure not to be seen-

I'll update later!

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
